Egyptian Deity Physiology
The power to have the traits and abilities of Egyptian Deities. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Capabilities User can draw power and abilities connected to the Gods of ancient Egypt. Note that one of the features of Egyptian deities is their tendency to merge together and thus be worshiped as a single entity, Amun-Ra is one of the most popular mergings. Deities *'Amun' **Air Manipulation **Creation **Fertility Inducement **Guardianship **Imperceptibility **Ram Physiology **Truth Inducement *'Anubis' **Dark Arts **Death Manipulation **Guardianship **Jackal Physiology **Necromancy **Necroscience **Truth Inducement **Underworld Lordship *'Apep' **Assailant **Chaos Manipulation **Destruction **Hypnosis **Primordial Darkness Manipulation ***Darkness Manipulation **Poison Generation ***Venomous Fangs **Resurrection **Snake Physiology **Stone Mimicry *'Ash' **Plant Manipulation **Limited Water Manipulation *'Bastet' **Dance Manipulation **Feline Manipulation **Feline Physiology **Fertility Manipulation **Fragrance Manipulation **Guardianship **Medicine Manipulation **Music Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Lunar Manipulation (in Greek mythology only) **Solar Manipulation **War Manipulation *'Geb' **Cave Manipulation **Desert Manipulation **Earth Manipulation ***Earth Generation ***Earth Mimicry ***Earthquake Generation ***Geomancy **Fertility Inducement **Mountain Manipulation **Nigh Omniscience (regarding the earth) **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth *'Hathor' **Air Manipulation **Cow Physiology **Emotion Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Love Inducement **Love Manipulation ***Love Empowerment **Musical Empathy **Performance Art Intuition **Pleasure Inducement **Sexual Inducement **Soul Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty **Underworld Lordship *'Heka' **Healing **Magic **Omniscience **Soul Manipulation *'Heqet' **Fertility Inducement **Frog Physiology **Life-Force Manipulation *'Horus' **Air Manipulation **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Combat **Falcon Physiology **Guardianship **Predator Instinct ***Stealth Tactics **Sky Manipulation **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Isis' **Fertility Inducement **Life-Force Manipulation **Magic **Nature Manipulation **Resurrection *'Khepri' **Beetle Physiology **Reincarnation **Resurrection **Solar Manipulation *'Khonsu' **Guardianship **Healing **Lunar Manipulation **Time Manipulation **Youth Inducement *'Ma'at' **Cosmic Manipulation **Order Manipulation **Season Manipulation **Truth Inducement *'Mut' **Creation **Fertility Inducement **Life-Force Manipulation **Water Manipulation *'Neith' **Creation Embodiment ***Creation **Hunting Intuition **Supernatural Wisdom **Thread Manipulation **War Manipulation ***War Inducement **Water Embodiment ***Water Manipulation *'Nephthys' **Architecture Manipulation **Death-Force Manipulation **Guardianship **Kite Physiology **Necromancy **Sadness Inducement **Sleep Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Nut' **Air Manipulation **Air Mimicry **Cosmic Manipulation **Darkness Manipulation **Sky Manipulation **Stellar Manipulation *'Osiris' **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Necromancy **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Underworld Lordship *'Ptah' **Architecture Manipulation **Creation ***Constructs Creation ***Universe Creation **Enhanced Crafting **Resurrection **Supreme Voice *'Ra' **Command Inducement **Creation **Enhanced Charisma **Falcon Physiology **Fire Manipulation ***Heat Manipulation ***Incineration ***Fire Mimicry **Primordial Light Manipulation ***Light Manipulation **Solar Embodiment ***Solar Manipulation *'Sekhmet' **Bow Construction **Enhanced Archery **Desert Creation (via breath) **Destruction **Disaster Manipulation **Disease Manipulation **Feral Mind **Healing **Lioness Physiology **Rage Inducement **Solar Manipulation **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Serket' **Necromancy **Paralysis Inducement **Poison Generation **Scorpion Physiology *'Set' **Chaos Manipulation (in later myths) **Darkness Manipulation **Dehydration **Desert Manipulation ***Desert Adaptation **Disaster Manipulation **Sand Manipulation ***Sandstorm Creation **Violence Inducement **Weather Manipulation *'Shu' **Air Manipulation **Air Mimicry **Peace Inducement **Serenity Inducement **Wind Generation *'Sobek' **Combat Empowerment **Crocodile Physiology **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **Fear Empowerment **Fear Inducement **Lake/River Manipulation **Reptile Manipulation (Crocodiles Only) **War Manipulation ***War Inducement **Water Manipulation **Wetland Manipulation *'Taweret' **Fertility Embodiment ***Fertility Manipulation ***Reproduction Manipulation ****Pregnancy Inducement **Hippopotamus Physiology *'Tefnut' **Air Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Precipitation Manipulation **Rain Manipulation **Water Manipulation *'Thoth' **Astrology **Literary Manipulation **Magic **Mathematics Manipulation **Omniscience **Projected Thermography **Supreme Voice *'Wepwawet' **Canine Physiology **Combat Empowerment **Combat Perception **Death Inducement **Enhanced Combat **Predator Instinct **War Manipulation ***War Inducement Known Users Gallery File:Hathor_megami_tensei.jpg|Hathor (Megami Tensei) 220px-Anubis_standing.svg.png|Anubis is the Jackal-headed God of Mummification and the Afterlife Bast.jpg|Bast - goddess of Cats, Protection, and Sun Anubis Kane Chronicles.jpg|Anubis (The Kane Chronicles) Bast Kane Chronicles.jpg|Bast (The Kane Chronicles) Heliopolitans.jpg|Heliopolitans (Marvel Comics) 1000px-The Egyptian Gods.jpg|Some of the major Egyptian gods (The Kane Chronicles) ISIS GODDESS.jpg|Isis, Goddess of motherhood, magic, and fertility Anubis_H.png|Anubis (Valkyrie Crusade) Hathor_H.png|Hathor (Valkyrie Crusade) Isis_H.png|Isis (Valkyrie Crusade) Nephthys_H.png|Nephthys (Valkyrie Crusade) Sekhmet_H.png|Sekhmet (Valkyrie Crusade) Tefnut_H.png|Tefnut (Valkyrie Crusade) sutek_1014.jpg|Sutekh The Destroyer (Doctor Who) Pharoah Miraculous Ladybug.png|Pharaoh (Miraculous Ladybug) is able to channel and take on the appearance of the Egyptian gods for each of his powers... Pharaoh Thoth Miraculous Ladybug.png|...Thoth to manipulate time... Pharaoh Sekmet Miraculous Ladybug.png|...Sekhmet for super-strength... Pharaoh Anubis Miracuous ladybug.png|...Anubis to turn civilians into mummies... Pharaoh Horus Miraculous Ladybug.png|..and Horus for flight. Sakhmet The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Sakhmet (The Wicked + The Divine) Jackie the Jackal.jpeg|Jackie Oakes/Jackie the Jackal (Kim Possible) MLP_IDW_Issue_24_Jackals.jpg|Jackals (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic/IDW) File:SMITE_Anubis_Default.jpg|Anubis (SMITE) God of the Dead. File:SMITE_Anhur.jpg|Anhur (SMITE) Slayer of Enemies. File:SMITE_Bastet.jpg|Bastet (SMITE) Goddess of Cats. File:SMITE_Geb.jpg|Geb (SMITE) God of Earth. File:SMITE_Isis.jpg|Isis (SMITE) Goddess of Magic. File:SMITE_Khepri.jpg|Khepri (SMITE) The Dawn Bringer. File:SMITE_Neith.jpg|Neith (SMITE) Weaver of Fate. File:SMITE_Osiris.jpg|Osiris (SMITE) Broken God of the Afterlife. File:SMITE_Ra.jpg|Ra (SMITE) Sun God. File:SMITE_Serqet.jpg|Serqet (SMITE) Goddess of Venom. File:SMITE_Sobek.jpg|Sobek (SMITE) God of the Nile. File:SMITE_Thoth.jpg|Thoth (SMITE) Arbiter of the Damned. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Physiology Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Almighty Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries